Fasteners made from plastic or metal which attach themselves to a wall by expanding into a pre-drilled hole are known in the art. Drywall (e.g., Sheetrock®) is generally made from gypsum or plaster and does not have any appreciable anchoring strength to accommodate surface fasteners for the support of mirrors, paintings, kitchen and bathroom fixtures, curtain rods, etc.
Other types of fasteners such as plaster screws generally tend to pull free from drywall when slight stresses are applied because drywall composition provides little anchoring support for these types of fasteners.
Other fasteners are known as toggle-bolt type where the cross-member collapses to insert into the wall and then once through the hole, opens and can not be pulled back out. Due to the collapsible mechanisms they are complex and require a large hole through the wall. They are therefore less desirable, especially when multiple holes are required in close proximity to each other.
Many fasteners require considerable space in the back of the wall board which is not always available. Particularly, in buildings constructed with concrete blocks or having a poured concrete wall. In this instance, the drywall is typically attached to the concrete wall by shallow furring strips.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a wall fastener that can overcome the above-identified limitations. It will be clear to those of ordinary skill in the art, that the disclosed wall fastener can be used with other types of walls, in addition to drywall.